Twist of Fate
by luvmystories
Summary: What happens if Saladin found Bloom's twin brother, Leo and raised him as his own. Then 15 years later, both twins found each other and found out that they are both guardians of the Dragonfire. What will happen in their first year of high school? 2 chapte
1. Leo

It was a dark and stormy night in the world of Magix. Professor Saladin was heading home to his wife from a tiring day of teaching heroic Tactics 101 to Specialists. Saladin always looks forward heading home to his wife, Diana. Even though they couldn't have any children of their own. They still love each other hoping someday a miracle will happen to them.

While heading home in his hovercar, he heard a voice.

"He's over there, protect him" he heard the voice saying over and over again. So he stopped and got out of the car. He slowly moved into the forest. It was raining hard. He was getting soaked. Then the same voice came to him again. He went forward until he heard a baby crying. He went towards the crying and stood there when he saw a baby in a blanket crying with a fire looking shield covering the baby from the rain.

"Oh my" said Saladin as he came closer to the child. The baby had red hair and big blue eyes. Saladin looked at him for a moment and then took his coat off and covered the baby with it after picking him up. Saladin looked around for her parents but nothing. He decided to take him home with him.

"Poor little thing" he said as he keeps an eye on the baby while driving home. When he got home, his wife came outside coming to greet him. She was about to hug him, when she saw what's in his arms.

"Who's that dear?" said Diana as she picked up and holding the baby.

"I found him out in the woods alone cover by a fire shield" said Saladin. As they went inside the house.

Saladin explains to Diana what happened while heading home.

"So what are we going to do with him, dear?" questioned Diana.

Saladin looked at his wife and the child.

"Honey what do we think if we keep the child and raise it as our own?" he asked.

Diana with a huge grin on her face looked at her husband.

"I think we should, we always wanted children and here's our chance," she said looking down at the baby.

"Now's that over, what are we going to call him dear?" asked Diana.

"Joseph, Samuel, Christopher, Tony, Ronald" said Saladin guessing a few names.

"What about the name Leo," said Saladin as he sat next to his wife and looking down at their so to be son.

Saladin and Diana looked at each other and nodded.

"Leo it is then" said Diana.

Leo looks up at the two faces looking down at him and giggled.

"I think he likes that name," said Saladin.

Saladin and his wife, Diana, keep Leo and raised him as their own.

Sadly 10 years later, Diana got really sick and died leaving Saladin alone to raise their son.

A few years later, Saladin became the headmaster of Red Fountain Academy for Heroics. So he and Leo moved into the school. Leo was home schooled for the next few years. Leo made a few friends at Red Fountain. He knew when he turns 15, he'll be going here as a student.

Saladin was glad that his son is making friends with the other boys. The headmaster knew that his son was special, his powers where incredible though the years of raising him. He was very proud when he heard that Leo wanted to come to Red Fountain as a student.

He just smiled there watching Leo roughhousing with one of the boys in the quad area of the school, from his office. He just laughed and shaked his head and left the window.

While Leo was living at Red Fountain, not knowing that his twin sister named Bloom is about to head his way and his first year as a freshman is going to be fun.

TBC

Note: I hope you enjoy the first chapter of Twist of Fate. I am still working on my other story, (Past,Present,and Future).

Reviews are like my other story, be kind when reviewing. Thanks


	2. Meeting Brandon,Sky,Timmy, and Riven

Chapter 2: Leo's First Day 

Leo was up and dressed in his uniform by the time the alarm clock went off at 6 am on his first day of school. All dress in the Specialist's uniform. He brushed his long red hair and then put it in a ponytail. He took a look around his own room and left the room.

While heading down to the cafeteria, Leo was about to close the elevator doors when he heard somebody.

"Hold the elevator please?" said a brown hair guy followed by a few other guys.

So Leo hold on until the rest could come inside. Then the elevator started headed down.

While waiting inside the elevator. The brown hair guy looked over at Leo.

"Thanks for holding up the elevator for us" said a blonde hair guy.

"That's ok," said Leo

"Wait a minute, your Leo, your Saladin's son aren't you?" said the guy with the glasses.

"Yes I am" said Leo

"So this is your first year as a student of Red Fountain isn't it?" said the blonde hair guy again.

Leo nodded his head.

"My name is Brandon," said the blonde hair guy.

"Prince Sky" said the brown hair guy standing next to Brandon.

"Timmy" said the guy with the glasses.

"Riven" said the moody dark purple hair.

"Hi" said Leo after their introductions.

A few seconds later, they reached their destinations.

"I hope we see you around, Leo" said Brandon as the rest except Leo disappeared.

Leo got out of the elevator and went to the café for breakfast.

While eating with a few other freshmen, Leo froze in place while eating. One of his follow freshmen noticed.

"Are you ok Leo?" said the red skin specialist sitting across from him. Leo blinked and looked at him.

"I'm fine," said Leo whom was lying because he knew something was wrong but he can't put a finger on it.

Meanwhile sitting at an other table near Leo's table. Brandon, Prince Sky, Timmy, and Riven. Brandon kept looking at Leo.

"Is it just me that Leo looks exactly like Bloom?" said Brandon.

Prince Sky turned around and looked at Leo.

"You're right, he does look a lot alike Bloom in many ways" said the Prince before continuing eating.

"Maybe he's Bloom's twin brother," said Timmy.

"That might be" said Brandon.

"Maybe later, we could invite him up to our room and have a little chat" said Timmy.

"Maybe he doesn't know about Bloom," said Sky

The boys agreed to find out more about Leo and why he looks a lot like Bloom.

Meanwhile at Alfea

While at Breakfast, Bloom froze in place while eating her cereal.

"What's up Bloom?" said Musa.

"I feel something big is heading our way," said Bloom.

"Then let it happen" said Stella.

A few moments later, Mrs. Faragonda announced that tomorrow night is going to be the First School dance with the Red Fountain boys.

"Yeah for Mrs.Faragonda" said the happy Stella as they walked towards their first class with Professor Widget.

"I hope Brandon will be there," said the hopeful Bloom.

"He will be there, Bloom" said Musa as they continuing walking towards class.

Later that night back at Red Fountain.

Leo came up to the boys' room. He knocked on the door.

Brandon opened the door. "Hi Leo gland that you could make it" he said as Leo came into the room.

"What do you guys want?" questioned Leo puzzled.

"I was wondering if you have a twin sister?" asked Sky

"I don't know, maybe, I was adopted when I was a baby, why are you asking me this?" he said as he made himself comfortable on a nearby chair.

"We just wanted to know that's all" said Timmy

"So are you excited about tomorrow's dance at Alfea?" questioned Brandon.

"Sure" said Leo

Brandon, Prince Sky and Timmy smiled at each other can't wait for the dance tomorrow.


	3. Leo's Twin Sister

Leo's Twin Sister 

Early the next morning, Leo opened his eyes and looked around his room. Then he remembered the dream he had last night. It was the same dream he been having for a while now. It's about this red hair girl that looks just like him. She keep saying try to find her, before he could he always wake up.

"I wonder if Brandon and the guys knows her by the way they where acting last night" said Leo to himself as he got out of bed. His long red hair down, his hair was about passed his behind. He slowly went into his bathroom and took a shower.

About the same time yesterday, he was in the elevator heading downstairs for breastfast. Brandon and the guys showed up again at the same time. While heading down. Leo decided to speak up.

"Do you know about a red headed girl that looks like me?" he asked. Brandon looked at Sky and Sky looked at Timmy. Brandon decided to tell him the truth.

"There this freshman at Alfea that looks look a lot like you," he said.

Leo couldn't believe what he is hearing.

"What's her name?" he asked

"Her name is Bloom," said Timmy

"Will she be at Alfea tonight at the dance?" Leo questioned.

The elevator stopped and the 5 of them got off.

Brandon faced Leo

"She mostly likely will," said Brandon

"Thanks" said Leo as they headed towards the café together.

Saladin was waiting for Leo when he got there.

"Headmaster Saladin" said Brandon, Sky, Timmy and Riven.

"Dad" said Leo

Saladin nodded at the four boys to leave leaving Leo left with his father.

"Leo, I need to talk to you alone, would you go up to my office after grabbing something to eat?" Saladin said.

"Sure Dad I be up in a few minutes" said Leo as he got in line to get some fruit and a couple of donuts from the breastfast bar.

Saladin left Leo and headed up to his office.

10mintues later, Leo headed up to his father's office. He knocked on the door. He heard his father saying to come in. So he did.

"You wanted to talk to me Dad," said Leo sitting in the chair in front of the desk.

"Yes I do son," said Saladin as he sat down in his chair in the back of the desk.

"Are you still having those dreams about that girl again?" he asked

"How did you know?" questioned Leo

"A gut feeling " said Saladin.

"Don't tell me you know who this girl is?" asked Leo getting nervous of what he going to hear next from his father.

"I think I know who she is son" said Saladin.

"Is this girl Bloom, that Brandon and his friends are telling me?" questioned Leo.

Saladin just looks at his red hair son and then decided to tell him.

"Yes" his father said.

"I got a call from Faragonda from Alfea, saying that one of her freshmen is having the same dream of yours except she dreaming of a boy with your description" Saladin said looking at his son.

"Are you saying that this Bloom is my twin sister that I don't know about?"Questioned Leo

Saladin nodded.

Leo couldn't believe in what he was hearing but part of him is gland to know that he was a sister out there.

"I have a twin sister, wow," he said to himself.

"Go get ready class and we're talk more about this later on in the day" said Saladin.

"Thanks dad" Leo said as he got up and went to hug his father and then left the office.


	4. Leo Meets Bloom

Note: Sorry for the late update, been busy with school and other stuff. Now that I got back to this story, I will add a few more chapters up this weekend I hope. Thanks for those who reviewing. Now on to the chapter.

After Leo classes where done for the day, he went straight to his bedroom to get ready for the dance at Alfea.

Leo went straight to his bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror.

"In about an hour, I going to see this girl in my dreams for the first time" he said to himself. He just stared into the mirror until somebody knocked on his door.

"Come in," said Leo from the bathroom.

"Yo, Leo where are you?" said a familiar voice.

"I'm coming," said Leo as he walked out of the bathroom, seeing Brandon standing near his door.

"Hi Brandon, what can I do for you?" asked Leo looking at the blonde hair guy he talking to.

"What me to introduced Bloom to you when we get to Alfea?" questioned Brandon.

"You know her?" asked Leo looking at Brandon.

"Only meet her once but I know somebody at the school who knows her" said Brandon.

"Sure thanks Brandon," said Leo

"Not a problem" said Brandon as he turned around the left the room.

About half an hour later, Leo joined Brandon's group and off they went to Alfea with his father leading the way.

While flying there in one of Red Fountain's ships, Brandon, Sky, and Timmy noticed that Leo looked very nervous.

"Your going to be alright, Leo" said Prince Sky

"Thanks" said Leo nervously.

About 10 minutes later, the ship landed in Alfea's courtyard.

"Boys we're here so be on your best behavior," said Saladin over the intercom.

"And here we go" said Leo as he sighed then left the ship.

The boys where greeted by the Headmistress of Alfea herself.

"Hello boys, welcome to Alfea and I am Faragonda, the headmistress of this school" she said with open arms.

Faragonda and Saladin stood outside while the other boys headed towards the place where the dance took place.

Before he could go with his follow Specialists, his father spoke.

"Leo, would you come over here please?" said Saladin.

"I'll meet you in there" Leo said to Brandon and his gang.

Leo walked over to Saladin and Faragonda.

Faragonda mouth dropped opened when she saw Leo.

"He does looks exactly like Bloom in every detail except for being a boy and her a girl," said Faragonda.

Faragonda looked around and saw Griselda

"Griselda would you go find Bloom and bring her out here?" asked Faragonda. Griselda agreed and went to look for her.

While waiting, Faragonda and Saladin started chatting about how this year going to be great.

Then Bloom came out into the school yard.

Leo meet her eyes and her eyes meet his.

Leo went over to her.

"You look exactly like me" said Leo checking over Bloom.

"And you do too" said Bloom checking over Leo.

"Wow this is weird but wonderful" said Bloom looking at him.

"I know what you mean," said Leo.

While Leo and Bloom just stood there talking. Faragonda and Saladin spoke to each other.

"There no mistake, they are identical twins" said Saladin as he watched his son talk to his identical twin, sister.

Faragonda and Saladin went inside to join the party.

"Do you want to go in and dance?" asked Leo as he looked at her.

"Ok" said the excited Bloom.

Bloom took Leo's arm and both united brother and sister went to the party.

When they walked in, everybody stopped from what they were doing and saw both Leo and Bloom walked in.

"Let's dance," said Leo

For awhile, Leo and Bloom danced then, she introduced Leo to her friends.

Everybody was having a great time. Enjoying each other companies.

About 2 and half hours later, It was time for the boys to head back to Red Fountain.

Leo handed Bloom his phone number to his room.

"Call me whatever you want, just to chat, anything" he said as he handed his phone number to Bloom.

Leo and Bloom looked into each other blue eyes. "I gland I finally meet you, Bloom" he said.

"I gland that that empty feeling I have is somehow full now that I meet you, Leo" said Bloom.

Both of them hugged and then Leo went on the ship and the door closed and the ship headed back to Red Fountain.

"Bloom are you ok?" asked Flora as she put a hand on Bloom's right shoulder.

"I have a feeling that mine and Leo's journey has just begin" said Bloom as she turned around to face Flora.

Flora just smiled and both fairies headed back to their rooms to go to bed.

TBC


	5. Bloom's Troubles Part 1

Note: This chapter going to be long, so I going to put them into parts. Part 1: Bloom's Troubles

Half the school year had passed by quickly, Bloom and Leo got to know each other very well for the past few months since their encounter at Alfea.

This chapter starts out in Leo's room at Red Fountain. Leo was up and dressed in his uniform. He was putting his long red hair into a long ponytail.

Then he stopped and looked at a picture of him and Bloom that was taken a few days after meeting his twin for the first time.

Then he left his room and headed out with some of the specialists to preparing for that day's celebration, The Day of the Royals. Not knowing what will happen in the next few years will change his and Bloom's destinies forever.

Meanwhile at Alfea, in Stella's room

Bloom just gotten off the phone with Brandon.

"I can't believe he did that," said Bloom putting down Stella's phone on the bed.

"He did what?" said Stella.

"He beeped me," said Bloom.

"I didn't know he was the beeping kind," said Stella making a joke of Brandon's beeping.

"So now what?" said Bloom as she sighed and sat back down on Stella's bed.

"We're crushing that ceremony at Red Fountain and see what's going on" said Stella.

"I thought we need to be invited to go?" questioned Bloom as she stared up to Stella.

"I wasn't invited but I still going," said Stella as she pressed a green dress on her in front of the mirror.

"Does this dress make me fat?" said Stella.

"No it doesn't it's looks pretty on you" said Bloom getting up from the bed.

Meanwhile in the four Specialists room at Red Fountain.

Brandon just hanged up the phone from talking to Bloom.

"I need to tell her the truth," said Brandon as he finishing drying his hair.

"You're going to tell Bloom that you're really Prince Sky and that you're engaged to a other girl?" questioned Timmy sitting in front of his computer.

Brandon made a hurtful face expression.

"If she finds out about you being royal and engaged to other woman before you told her, she'll end up not speaking to you again" said Sky as he came in.

"And I don't think Stella going to be happy with you either when she finds out that we been lying to them" said Brandon as he sat down on his bed.

Brandon (real prince sky) grabbed the phone and started to call back Bloom to tell her the whole truth.

"She'll understand why we did it," said Brandon as he pressed the phone up to his ear. Bloom's phone rang and rang. A few moments later, Bloom's voice mail came on.

"Bloom this is Brandon, I need to tell you something very important" said Brandon so he told the whole story on Bloom's voice mail about him and Brandon traded spots due to dangerous people trying to hurt him.

"I hope she gets this before she finds out a different way," said Brandon as he hanged up the phone.

"Come on you guys, we need to get down to the arena about half an hour" said Timmy.

So the boys got into their uniforms and went to the arena.

About two hours later, the Winx Girls found themselves at the front gate of Red Fountain.

After passing the guards, they where inside the statuium.

"Where do we go now?" questioned Musa.

"Let's split apart and go separate ways, it be faster" said Tecna.

"Agreed" said Bloom

So Bloom and Flora went one way, and the rest of the girls went the other way trying not to be caught.

Flora and Bloom found a place to hide and watch want was going on. Then they heard Saladin's voice.

"Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to the Day of the Royals, I would pronounced their Royal Highness, The King and Queen of Erakyon and their son, Prince Sky. Flora and Bloom mouth dropped after seeing who was the real Prince Sky.

Bloom turned her face away in disqust. Flora just looked at Bloom, feeling sorry for her after finding out the truth.

"Why did he lie to me? Said a hoarsely Bloom as she sat down on the floor with her knees to her chest.

"I don't know why he lied but he must have a good explanation" said Flora as she went and comfort Bloom.

Bloom thought the worse of it was over.

Saladin continued speaking.

"And I like to introduced to Prince Sky's finance, Princess Disapero" then Bloom and Flora went and looked to see a long blonde hair girl coming to Prince Sky.

"He's engaged to a princess," said a more hoarsely Bloom. Tears coming down more quickly.

Flora knew they needed to go before anymore-hurtful surprises should pop up.

"Bloom we need to get back to the others and get back to Alfea" said Flora as she helped Bloom up.

They meet the others outside of the stadium. When Tecna, Musa, and Stella saw Bloom along side Flora, They went to hugged her.

"We heard everything, we're so sorry Bloom" said Musa as she hugged Bloom.

"Let's get back to the school" said Tecna. They are agreed so they left. Not knowing a certain twin brother heard the whole conversation.

Leo got angry. Nobody hurts his twin sister like that. He sighed. He could feel the pain and anger that his sister is going though. That an advantage of being a twin.

"When I get my hands on the real Prince Sky, He's going to pay for what he done to my sister" said Leo angry as he continuing watching his post.

TBC


	6. Bloom's Troubles Part 2

Part 2 of Bloom's Troubles 

After a long shift Leo and the rest of the Specialists went to the school's cafeteria and grabbed some dinner. Leo ate with the group he was assigned to. He keeps an eye on Sky (real) and giving him dirty looks. Well, Timmy notices Leo keep staring.

"Why is Leo giving you dirty looks, Sky?" questioned Timmy as he put a fork full of fish into his mouth. Sky turned around, Leo turned around.

"Do you think he told Bloom about me yet?" said Sky worriedly.

"I don't know but he is her twin brother and he is protective over her as soon as he meet her, maybe" said Brandon (real).

"If I were you, I watch your step," said a half-smiling Riven.

About 20 minutes later, Leo said his goodnights to his group and started walking straight to his room.

"Leo can I speak to you for a few minutes?" said a familiar voice.

Leo with anger on his face turned around and saw Sky, the real Prince Sky, alongside Brandon and Timmy.

"What do you want?" he said angry.

"I know you are angry with me right now but I need to know if Bloom knows about me?" said Sky looking at Bloom's twin, brother.

Leo looked at the blonde and decided to tell him.

"Yes" he said very quietly.

Sky couldn't believe it.

"But how did she find out?" questioned the Prince

"She was right there in the stadium when she found out," said Leo as he leaned against the wall.

"I saw her and the rest of the girls coming out, and saw Bloom in tears" said Leo turning his face away from Sky.

"Oh no" said Sky worriedly.

"Being her twin brother, I felt the pain that she was going though, she was feeling hurt and betrayed." A tear came down from Leo's right eye.

"I'm so sorry Leo, I should have told her the truth long ago," said Sky.

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing too" said Leo rudely. He got up and went to his room and shut the door.

"What am I going to do now?" said Sky as they walked to their room.

"I don't think we're on the girls good graces any more," said Brandon.

"Or on Leo's either" said Timmy.

"Maybe we can go to Alfea and talk to them personality" said Sky

"Maybe we should let them calm down before we go there" said Brandon

"Maybe your right but I going to call her right now to see if she even on speaking terms to me" said Sky as he hurried to their room.

Riven was already there when the three of them arrived. He just looked up from his book, grunted and then went back to it.

Sky went to his area of the room and picked up the phone. No new massages. So he dial Bloom's room number. It started ringing. Then someone over there picked up the phone. It wasn't Bloom.

"Hello this is Bloom's phone, Musa speaking" said Musa

"Musa it's me" said Sky

Sky could hear Musa changing her tone over the phone.

"Is this the real prince sky or the fake prince sky?" she said with a attitude.

"Musa it's me the real sky, I need to speak to Bloom" he said as he paced though the room as Timmy and Brandon where watching.

"She asleep right now, Sky," said Musa hoarsely as if she was tired.

"Can you tell her that I coming over there tomorrow myself so I can explain to her myself" he said as he stopped pacing and stared out the window.

"I don't know if she ever what to see you again" said Musa

"Don't tell her that I coming over if that ok?" Sky said

"Oh right then you better be here tomorrow" said Musa then Sky heard Musa hanged up.

"So what's going on?" said Brandon.

"I going over there myself without her knowing and tell her the whole truth" said Sky as he hanged up the phone and got ready for bed.

Very early the next morning:

Alfea

Bloom was up at the crack of dawn. She pulled out her suitcase and started putting her things in it.

"We're so going to miss you Bloom" said Flora as she watched Bloom packing her clothes.

"And I going to miss you girls too but I can't stay not with him not so far away from him" said Bloom as she stopped packing for a few seconds.

"I never thought the real sky whom loved you, I never expected that to happen," said Tecna

All of the Winx Girls walked Bloom out to the front gates of Alfea.

"Bloom I hope we get to see each other again" said Stella before she grabbed Bloom into a hug.

"I hope so too" said Bloom as she picked up Kiko and her suitcase and left the grounds of Alfea.

About an hour later, Leo and Sky came to the grounds.

Musa was sitting on the steps playing music on her saxophone. She stopped when she saw Leo and Sky coming.

"Musa where is my sister?" said Leo

Musa looked up at Leo and then Sky. She sighed

"You just missed her," she said

"What do you mean missed her?" said Sky

"She went home, she couldn't stay," said Musa

"We need to get her back so I could tell her I am sorry," said Sky

"Do you know where her house on Earth is?" asked Sky

"Gardenia" said Leo

Sky looked at Leo

"How did you know?" Sky asked

"She took me to Earth and showed me around, and I saw where she is but haven't meet her parents yet" said Leo

Sky thought for a few minutes and then an idea came to him

"Leo I want you to go down to Earth with me and find Bloom" he said looking at Leo

"I don't know if she wants you to be there," Leo said

"Ok fine, You go to Earth yourself and find her and bring her back here to Alfea," said Sky.

"You should do that Leo" said a surprising voice.

Faragonda came down the steps

"Please bring back Bloom, I worried about her safety especially with those Senior Witches are after her" Faragonda said.

Leo nodded in agreement.

"Sky tell my father that I will be back in a little bit," said Leo as he grabbed a bus to Magix.

Leo could hear Sky, Musa and Faragonda wishing him luck.

He thought to himself that he properly need it.


	7. Meeting Bloom's Parents

Meeting Bloom's Parents 

Bloom arrived home to her surprised parents and told them about what happened. Her mother went to her and put her into a hug.

"I'm sorry honey about what that boy had done to you" Vanessa said to her daughter before pulling away.

"A real prince huh? Said Mike as he looked at Bloom.

Bloom just nodded. Then she told them about Leo

Both Mike and Vanessa mouth's dropped after hearing that their daughter has a twin brother.

"He's goes to Red Fountain like Sky does, and the headmaster there is his adopted father," said Bloom.

"Wow honey that great that you found each other, and maybe sometime you can bring home Leo so we can meet him," said Vanessa.

"The next time I do I'll ask him," said Bloom

Then somebody knocked on the front door. Vanessa got up to answer the door.

Then they heard a familiar voice.

"Does Bloom lives here?" said the familiar voice.

"You must be Leo, right?" Vanessa guessed

"How did you know?" said Leo as Vanessa welcomed him in.

"She just told us about you" said Vanessa as they went to the living room where Bloom and Mike are sitting at.

"Leo" said Bloom as she went into her twin brother's arms.

Mike couldn't believe what he was seeing. Bloom did have a twin brother.

"You must be Leo," said Mike as he shaked Leo's hand.

"Yes I am and you must be Bloom's adopted parents" he said as he sat down in an empty chair near Bloom's.

"Why are you here Leo?" asked Bloom.

"Prince Jerk wants to talk to you desperately, and Faragonda wants you back for safety reasons" said Leo.

Bloom turned her face in hurt. Leo senses it and got up and bends down next to Bloom and took her hands into his hands.

"I know what Sky did to you, As your twin brother, I felt the hurting that he caused to you but you need to come back to Alfea with me and talk to him, at least listen to that blonde jerk" said a half smiling Leo.

Bloom laughed when Leo kept on calling Sky a blonde jerk.

"He's right, Bloom" said her mother.

"Let him explain his reason why he did it" said her father.

"I be there every second, and if you want I can beat the crud out of him if you want" said Leo.

Now that made Bloom laugh.

"Oh right, let's do after Dinner if that ok with you?" said Bloom.

"Please join us for Dinner, Leo so we can learn more about our daughter's lost twin brother" said Vanessa.

"Can't turned down a free Dinner especially after hearing about your cooking from Bloom" said Leo talking to Vanessa.

While setting up for Dinner, Leo and Mike sat down at the table talking.

"So what's your story Leo?' questioned Vanessa as she worked on Dinner.

"16 years ago, I was found in the middle of the woods as a baby, a man named Saladin found me and he and his wife adopted me" said Leo as he stopped talking for a few moments then continued telling them his story.

"My mother got sick when I was about 8 years old, when she died, my father and I moved to Red Fountain and there we stayed" he said

"Red Fountain?" questioned Mike

"It's a school for boys. Red Fountain School of Heroics and Bravery" said Leo answering Mike's question.

After Dinner, Bloom took Leo and Kiko out for a walk to clear her head.

Leo told Bloom how ticked off he was at Sky after finding out the truth about seeing her and her friends came out of the stadium.

"Deserves him right" said Leo as he patted the top of Kiko's head.

Then a light was upon them.

"Well Well well, looks who came back," said an annoying voice from the dark.

"Mizy, I don't want to mess with you right now" said Bloom.

Then a scooter appeared with a young girl, Bloom's age, appeared. She had long black hair, wearing sunglasses.

"I can't believe somebody could get kick out of military school," said Mizy.

Bloom just annoyed her and her and Leo continued walking past her. But Mizy didn't like it so she went on and parked in front of them.

When she saw Leo, she started to drool.

"Who are you? Tall, dark stranger?" she said trying to come on to him.

Bloom started to laugh to seeing that Mizy thought her brother was hot.

"Shut your trap you little bimbo" said Mizy trying to get on Leo's good graces but after that comment he wasn't impressed.

"Don't talk to my sister that way you, you rich, spoil little brat" said Leo deafening his sister. Mizy was shocked at what he said.

"You're the loser brother?" Mizy questioned seeing that both look a lot like each other.

"That loser is my twin sister, so don't forget it, witch" he said as he grabbed Bloom's hand and steamed off.

"I can't believe you have to live with that witch almost all your life," said Leo trying to calm down.

"You get use to it" said Bloom as they headed back to Bloom's house to say their good-byes.

When they got there, the door was opened.

"What the?" said Leo as he opened the door slowly.

Standing there, was the Senior Witches and Knut with Bloom's parents tied up.

"Leo get Bloom out of here!" yelled Mike.

Bloom and Leo looked at each other with worried in their faces.

TBC


	8. Surprise Attack

After seeing her parents hanging upside down, Bloom was really angry at the Senior Witches now. So she changed from her normal clothes to her Winx outfit. Leo changed from normal street clothes to his RF Uniform.

Leo grabbed his sword from his side.

"Let her parents down now" he yelled pointing his sword at them.

"Look who trying to be a hero," said Stormy laughing evilly.

"How pathetic" said Icy as she attacked him with ice.

"Leo" yelled Bloom.

"Forget me, get your parents to safety" said Leo as he tried to get out of the glass case he was in. Bloom nodded and went after her parents after Darcy threw them in a dark vortex.

After fighting the ice, Leo broke free from his icy prison. And started straight towards the three witches.

"Oh no you don't, your highness" said Icy as she iced his body to the wall. The only thing not covered by ice was his head.

"What do you mean your highness?" he yelled.

"Your have to wait until your pathetic twin sister comes back" said Stormy.

Right after throwing her parents to safety. She saw Leo iced to the wall. "Leo!" she yelled as she ran to him. "Bloom just run, they're after you" Leo warned her but it was too late.

"Hello Bloom" the red hair fairy turned around to see the white hair witch.

Then Icy iced Bloom to the wall along Leo.

"Bloom!" yelled Leo as he tried to break free but this time he couldn't.

"How pathetic that we caught ourselves the last royals of Sparx" said Darcy.

"What!" said Leo and Bloom together at the same time.

"Prince Leonardo and Princess Bloom of Sparx, the identical twin heirs of the thrown of Sparx." Said Stormy.

"Princess Bloom over here is more than just a princess, she also the guardian of the Dragonfire" said Darcy.

"The legendary Dragonfire?" questioned Leo.

"Yeah the one and the same" said Icy.

"Your sister use to have it after we're done with her" said Icy.

"Enough talk more action," said Icy as she, Darcy, and Stormy brought their hands forward and said these words:

"Whisperia Crystals we command you to take the Dragonfire out of this girl" they said all together.

Then a crystal appeared in front of Bloom then a ray from it hitted her around her chest area.

Bloom screamed.

The senior witches laughing because she was in pain.

Then a red ball of flame came out of her and went into the crystal.

"We got the Dragonfire girls," said Icy.

"Let's get off this planet and cause trouble in Magix" said Stormy.

Then the three witches and Knut disappeared.

Bloom's parents ran to Bloom and Leo.

"Bloom, Leo are you two ok?" said Mike as he and his wife tried to melt the ice from the twins.

Mike helped Leo get down. "Thanks" said Leo as both males turned around to see Bloom coming down with the help of Vanessa.

"Bloom are you alright?" questioned Leo as he helped her to the living room.

"I feel little weak but I ok" said Bloom as she sat down.

"I can't believe those witches took the Dragonfire from you like that" said Leo as he sat down in the other chair.

"I can't believe I was the guardian of it, and we are royal," said Bloom.

Leo knew what he had to do next.

"We need to head back to Alfea and tell Faragonda about what happen" he said.

"What's the Dragonfire?" asked Vanessa.

"It's the most powerful magic in Magix, legends told that the magic from the dragon created all the magic realms and planets" said Leo.

"We gotta get it back, if those witches succeed, they are going to destroy everything in their path" said Bloom.

"Bloom, with Leo's help, you going to get it back, we know it" said Mike.

"Thanks Dad" said Bloom getting up and walked across the room and hugged her parents.

Leo got up and stood there.

"Leo promise us that you take care of her," said Mike as he pulled the red head into a hug.

"Now that we know about you, that your Bloom's brother, your part of our family now" said Vanessa as she hugged him.

"Thanks and we're will get it back, and returned soon" he said letting go of Vanessa.

Leo looked at his sister.

"Ready to go back to Alfea?" he asked.

"Ready as I going to be" said Bloom.

So Bloom and Leo headed back to the park and to the spot where they came to in the first place.

"Alfea" they said together holding each other hand. Then a portal opened.

Both brother and sister looked at each other and then jumped in. and then the portal closed up.


	9. Sparx Here We Come

Sparx Here We Go

When Leo and Bloom finally arrived at Alfea. The headed for Faragonda's office. Bloom told her everything the senior witches told them.

"I knew it," said Faragonda shaking her head.

"Knew what?" said Leo setting next to Bloom.

"I had a feeling that Bloom had the Dragonfire but I couldn't prove it," she said looking at the twins.

"They said something else before they took the Dragonfire" said Bloom

"What is it?" Faragonda asked

"They said that Bloom and I are the last royals from Sparx," said Leo.

"Prince Leonardo and his twin sister, Princess Bloom?" said Faragonda.

"Yes", Leo said.

Faragonda put her hand on her mouth. She had to think about it.

"Bloom I want you to head back to your dorm room and stay there until I say so" Faragonda said looking at Bloom.

"Leo, go straight back to Red Fountain, I going to call your father and tell him everything" she said.

So both brother and sister left Faragonda's office. Bloom walked her brother outside.

"I guess I see you later I hope," she said as she watched her brother got on his levabike.

"Bloom we're get your powers back I promise" said Leo.

"Anything you want me to say to Sky when I get back to school?" he asked as he put his helmet on and started the engines to the bike.

Bloom shook her head. "No" she said

"Just be careful, I finally found you, I don't want to lose you again" she said.

"You won't lose me that I promise you," said Leo looking at Bloom though the helmet.

Then he took off. A few minutes later he was gone. Bloom started walking back inside the building not knowing that Faragonda was watching her though her office window.

"He just left, Professor Saladin," said Faragonda.

"So now what, those three witches have the Dragonfire and I bet that they are going to attack us somehow?" said Saladin over the videotelephone she had on her desk.

"Bloom needs to get her powers back, it's rightfully hers" said Faragonda.

"What are we going to do about it?" he asked over the videotelephone.

Faragonda thought for a few seconds.

"Send her and Leo back to Sparx to find an other way to get the Dragonfire" said Faragonda.

Saladin didn't respond for a few minutes.

"When my son comes back, I send him back over" said Saladin.

"I send her friends along with them to Sparx" said Faragonda.

While Saladin and Faragonda where speaking, Leo finally arrived back at Red Fountain.

After parking his levabike with the other levabike, he started headed towards his father's office to tell him everything.

Then he stopped when he heard somebody called his name. He turned around and faced the blonde prince and his group of friends.

"What is it Sky?" said Leo with a sound of cold in his voice.

"Did you find Bloom?" he asked

"Yeah I found her and other company I wasn't expecting" he said

"What do you mean other company you wasn't expecting?" questioned Timmy.

Leo looked at the four sophomores. He decided to tell them what happened.

"The three witches: Icy, Stormy and Darcy appeared at Bloom's house, attacked us and her parents, told about my and Bloom's past before taking Bloom's Dragonfire power from her" he said

"What!" said the 4 sophomores together at the same time.

"What did they say about your past, Leo?" questioned Sky.

"They said that Bloom and I are the heirs to the thrown of Sparx" Leo said turning his face away from them in sadness.

"You and Bloom are really royalty?" questioned Brandon.

"Yeah if those witches where really telling the truth" said Leo.

Before Leo could say anything else, his father appeared.

"Leo, there something I need to tell you, son" said Saladin as he stopped in front of Leo and the others.

"I just got off the phone with Faragonda, and you and Bloom are taking a little trip" said Saladin.

"To where?" questioned Leo

"Sparx to find a other source of the Dragonfire" said Saladin.

"You, Bloom and her four friends are going to Sparx to recover the Dragonfire and maybe some knowledge about your two's past" said Saladin.

"I do it," said Leo

"Great, take a levabike and go to Alfea, Professor Palladiam will be waiting for you" said Saladin.

"Good Luck, Leo" said Sky and his friends.

"Good Luck, my son" said Saladin as he watched his red headed son take off.

A few minutes later, Leo arrived at Alfea. His father was right, Professor Palladiam was waiting for his arrival.

"Leo are you prepared to take this trip with the girls?" he asked as they headed towards the room where the girls where waiting for him.

"Yes I am" said Leo

"That's great," said Palladiam.

After being filled in by Faragonda, the six of them went inside the magical reality chamber.

Then 6 balls of light appeared and their outfits changed.

Then a flash appeared, all six of them closed their eyes but when they opened them. They weren't in the chamber anymore. They where in a very cold climate with lot of snow.

"This must be Sparx," said Leo.

"So where do we start looking?" questioned Flora.

Leo looked around.

"I feel we should go this way" Leo said pointing to the west of where they where standing.

"Let's go" said Stella.

So the six of them started walking west.

2bcontinued


	10. Daphne and the Secret of the Dragonfire

The Other Guardian 

After finding Sparx's royal palace. Everybody started looking for an other source of the Dragonfire all over the palace.

Bloom and Leo started heading down into the castle to see if they could find something.

"It feels so strange being here," said Bloom walking next to Leo

"I know, but yet it's feels like home" said Leo

Then they heard a familiar voice and they stopped in their traps.

"Bloom, Leo go down to the treasury volt," said the mysterious voice.

Leo and Bloom looked at each other with puzzled faces. Then the other girls came and agreed to come along with them to the treasury volt.

A few moments before arriving at the volt, something appeared in front of them.

"Bloom and Leo welcome home," said the nymph.

"Daphne" said the twins together at the same time.

"I know what happened to you Bloom, and Its about time you learn the truth about yours past." Said Daphne as they continued walking and stopped in front of the vault.

"Behind these walls, will tell you about your past" said Daphne before she disappeared.

Leo opened the huge door. And all of them went inside.

"Wow" said Bloom checking out the amazing treasures inside.

Daphne appeared again in front of two crowns, one was a tiara for Bloom and the other was a small golden crown with diamonds around it for Leo.

"Are those for us" said Leo picking up his crown and looked at it.

"Yes it is and the other is for your twin sister, Bloom" said Daphne.

Bloom grabbed hers and looked at hers.

'So what the story about those two?" questioned Tecna.

"16 years ago, Sparx was the most magical realm in the realm of Magix, the king and queen of Sparx had welcomed their two children, a identical set of twins, a girl and a boy into the world. Until an unexpected attack from an evil coven of witches. Your father, the king, told me to take you two and the Dragonfire and hide you from them, so I did"

"Why was I put on Earth while Leo stayed in Magix?" questioned Bloom.

"It would be safer for you two to be apart, when you got older and the time was right, you meet again" said Daphne.

"Why wasn't it safer to have them together?" questioned Flora.

"Both twins has a piece of the Dragonfire in them" said Daphne.

"Are you telling me that I have a piece of the Dragonfire inside me too?" questioned Leo.

"Yes" said Daphne.

"If you two combined your powers together, you two will be very powerful" said Daphne.

"So that's why they where separated when they were babies" said Musa.

"Does the three witches know about Leo's half of the Dragonfire?" questioned Tecna.

"No they don't" said Daphne.

"So if Leo goes and attacks them, they will not expect it" said Bloom.

"That right" said Daphne.

"But if they get Leo's half of the fire, the realms of magix will be destroyed" said Daphne before she disappeared.

"We need to go tell Faragonda about this" said Flora.

"Let's go out of the palace and call for a ride back to Alfea" said Musa.

The girls and Leo started headed back up to the castle main entrance.

Leo froze in his footsteps. Then he put his right hand on his forehead.

"Oh no" said Leo hoarsely.

Bloom noticed her twin brother and went to see him.

"What's wrong, Leo?" she asked. The others girls stopped and looked at Leo and Bloom.

"I felt it" said Leo

"Felt what?" questioned Bloom.

"Red Fountain has fallen, Icy, Darcy, and Stormy destroyed Red Fountain" said Leo hoarsely.

Leo heard the girls sucked in their breath in shocked.

"Are you sure, Leo?" asked Musa.

"I felt it, I saw it" he said.

"What about the other specialists and the teachers?" questioned Tecna.

"They escaped and they are headed towards Alfea right now" Leo said.

After walking out of the palace, they saw a ship from Red Fountain comes flying and landed in front of them.

Sky, Brandon and Timmy came out of the ship.

Leo walked up to them.

"Is it true that Red Fountain had fallen?" he asked

"How did you know?" questioned Timmy.

"Because he has part of the Dragonfire in him, and he could feel and see it fall" said Bloom walking and standing next to her brother.

"It's true," said Brandon.

"Let's get out of here and head back to Alfea" said Bloom. Everybody agreed and got on the ship and took off back to Alfea.

2bc.


	11. Sparks Fly, Romance Blooms

Sparks Fly, Romance Begins

As soon as they arrived back at Alfea. Professor Saladin and Mrs.Faragonda was outside waiting for them.

"Welcome back girls and you spealists" said Faragonda with open arms as if she was hugging somebody.

Bloom came to the point.

'We got some good news and some bad news" she said to the two teachers.

"Let's go into your office to discuss it, i don't trust talking about it out in the open where those witches could listen." said Saladin looking around as if he was beening watched.

"That's a good idea" said Faragonda. So all of them went and headed towards Faragonda's office. While heading there, Leo was talking to his father.

"It's true, Dad, about me and Bloom being royal, Daphne told us when we saw her." Leo said.

"Tell me all about it as soon as we done with this war with those senior witches." said Saladin.

"That's fine dad" said Leo smiling at his dad.

As soon as they got into the office. Bloom spoke.

"Daphne says that i only have half of the Dragonfire." said Bloom.

"Even with half of the Dragonfire, your still very powerful" said Faragonda.

"But who has the other half of the Dragonfire?" questioned Saladin.

"As one one of the heirs to the thrown of Sparx, and twin brother to Bloom, Leo has the other part of the flame inside him." said Tecna.

"I knew it" said Saladin.

Leo looked at his dad as if he gone nuts.

"What do you mean you knew it?" he said looking down at his dad.

"Leo, you have this gift even as a young boy, you had powers of behind belief." said Saladin.

"So that's why you sent me to that Wizard's School for the gifted a few years ago." said Leo thinking back in his past.

"I knew i have to somehow make you control your powers one way or other so you don't cause any damage." said Saladin.

"But when Bloom and Leo use their powers together, they can be unbeatable, very very powerful then the witches now." said Tecna again.

"With both powers, we can beat those witches once and for all." said Leo.

After an hour of talking, Leo went outside for some fresh air.

Flora comes walking and stand next to him.

"I can't believe Bloom doesn't want us to go along with her to Cloud Tower" said Flora staring up at the dark sky.

"We are needed here, to protect this school or die trying." said Leo looking at her.

"Leo, there something i wanted to tell you but i couldn't until now." she said

Leo just starred at her and smiled a little.

"I don't know if you ever be interest in a girl like me, all flower power me" said Flora looking down at the ground.

Then Leo's hand gently pushed up Flora's chin up to his face level and came closer and kissed her lightly on the lips.

Flora blushed but enjoyed the moment.

Then Leo let go and stared at her again.

"I always liked you Flora, i'm sorry i havn't made a move sooner" he said.

"That's alright, Leo, after this war, we can fingure our relationship out if that's ok?" she said.

"Sure thing" leo said looking at Flora again.

Sadly Tecna, Musa, Flora, and Leo watched as Bloom, Brandon, Sky and Knut went underground to head for Cloud Tower.

"So now what?" said Musa as she came up and stood next to Flora and Leo.

"Now we wait" said Leo.

About half an hour later, Leo and Flora was sitting alone on the steps of the school.

Flora rested her head on Leo's shoulders, you could tell that she was worried about her friends exspecially Bloom.

Saladin and Faragonda watched closed by.

"Looks like my son is taking a liking to this girl." said Saladin.

"Flora is a beautiful girl, gets good grades, alsways there for her friends, with Leo's help maybe she will become more comfortable around others." said Faragonda.

"He looks like he really likes her, i have never seen him this comfortable with a girl." said Saladin.

"Maybe one more thing comes out of it in this war with those witches." said Faragonda.

Saladin justed smiled and kept watching his son.

tbc


	12. Leo's Powers

Note: It been forever that i have updated this story. But here is the next chapter. I havn't forgotten this story, it just got put on hold for awhile and now i ready to finish this once and for all. Positive Revierws please.

* * *

While waiting for the next attack from the Trix, Leo, his friends, and the girls were sitting on the steps of the school. Leo looked down at his gloved covered hands. Flora noticed.

"What's wrong, Leo?" she said in a quiet tone.

Without looking up, he finally spoke.

" I was thinking of what Daphne said about us, that both of us have half of the Dragonfire in each other."

"And you want to learn how to use your part of the Dragonfire, right?" questioned Flora as she watched as Leo lifted his head and looked straight at her green eyes.

"If I can use my half of the Dragonfire until Bloom gets her back, it would be a great part of defending Alfea." Said Leo.

Flora thought for a few seconds and then got up and stood in front of Leo.

"Come with me Leo, I have an idea." She said standing there looking down at his beautiful blue eyes. Leo just stood there for a few seconds and then got up.

"So what's your idea?' he asked as both of them walked down the steps and walked towards the area where Faragonda, Saladin, and Cordatora where standing at.

"Mrs. Faragonda, I have an idea to help with the upcoming battle with those witches." Said Flora as she and Leo stopped in front of the three teachers.

"What's your idea, Flora?" questioned Mrs. F. Saladin and Coradorta listened in for what Flora going to say.

"Leo, has part of the Dragonfire inside him right, what if somebody train him, even only the basics, how to use his powers for self-defense purposes?"

The three teachers just looked at each other for a few seconds.

"That plan would most likely work, and Leo could stand a chance against them until Bloom comes back." Said Saladin.

"Then it's agreed then, one of us will train Leo to use his powers." Said Faragonda.

"But which one of us will train the boy?" questioned Coradorta.

"I'll will." Said Saladin. So both father and son went in back of the school to start training Leo with his powers. Not knowing a little black crow was nearby hearing every single word what the teachers and Flora and Leo were saying. After hearing what the teachers were going to do, the bird immediately went and flew back to his master.

The bird flew and flew until he flew into the headmistress's office at Cloud Tower. Icy was sitting in the headmistress's chair. Until the bird started chirping at her.

"What does your bird wants now?" said Darcy as she came up to the desk. Stormy who appeared out of nowhere came up to the desk, just in time to see the white hair witch slammed her fists against the desk.

"Girls, we have a other problem that we need to attend to." Said Icy.

"What that?" said Stormy.

"I got information that our favorite fairy's twin brother, also have the Dragonfire." Said Icy.

"What!" said a surprise Darcy and Stormy.

"We might have a problem if he knows how to use them." Said Darcy.

"Then we need to stop him before he knows how to use them." Said Stormy.

"Any ideas, girls?" said Icy.

"Send tons of army of decay to Alfea, and while the others fight them off, we could finished the Prince off." Said Stormy.

"That's a evil plan, Stormy, and I like it." Said Icy as the three witches started laughing evilly.


End file.
